memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Music academy
Merge with music academy There's no specific institution called the Trill music academy, nor are Trill music academies in any way implied to be something distinct. All we have is the fact that among other places, music academies also exist on Trill. TBH, Memphis, I think you should have known better then to create an article for this. -- Capricorn (talk) 22:06, October 29, 2016 (UTC) :The script writers felt the music academies of Trill were distinct enough for the characters in the episode to call them "Trill music acadamies". Otherwise, they would have the characters say music academies. --Memphis77 (talk) They wouldn't just say music academies, because they were searching for an inhabitant of Trill who had gone to a music academy. It makes perfect sense for Sisko to specify that not all music academies in the Federation needed to be searched, but only the Trill ones. -- Capricorn (talk) 03:31, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :The crew were searching records in the Trill central database and were in the database when the request was made. There was no reason to specify which musical academies' records should be checked for. Check the transcript and the script, please. Both are available online. In that same scene, we had a Trill central database, Trill music academies, and a Trill communications grid.--Memphis77 (talk) 04:01, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Even in a database of pure Trill information, why would he have to specify that? Trill presumably wouldn't call their unique variant on the concept of a music academy "Trill music academy", they'd just call it a music academy. You can take dialog so literal that you arrive at an interpretation that's far from the most obvious thing a person might mean by it, and I think that's what you've done here. It wasn't meant as a logic puzzle to be untangled -- Capricorn (talk) 00:15, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :Please do not presume to know my interpretative methodology. I work with what is in the script and the transcript. I have the feeling that you have not read either, as you misidentify who referred to the academies. It was Sisko.--Memphis77 (talk) 00:54, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :Check the enrollment records of all the Trill music academies during Belar's lifetime. This is the relevant sentence from the episode. This distinction was made by the writers for the audience's behalf. I, and people I know, would say the sentence without referring to the Trill. However, these are characters who do things they would not probably do in the real world; they do what the writers need them to do, even if it conflicts with common sense, continuity, and psychological realism. (I learned this concept from hearing the Mission Logs Podcasts.)--Memphis77 (talk) 01:04, October 31, 2016 (UTC) And yet you are making presumptions about my methodology. I did check the transcript. I may have ticked you off by saying you should have known better, sorry if that is the case. But this isn't an attack on you. You sound like Lakenheath at the end. Please take a breather. -- Capricorn (talk) 06:08, October 31, 2016 (UTC) ::I support a merge. No specific instiution was referred to/named (notice the plural), but just a generic term used. So it should be under the generic page. Kennelly (talk) 10:37, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :::It was saying, check all the Trill schools, don't look on Qo'onos or Rigel XL. He was narrowing the search, so yeah, merge. --LauraCC (talk) 18:37, October 31, 2016 (UTC)